In another life
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: It was a nightmare to him. Seeing your beloved clad in crimson blood. He could only hope, in another life, they would meet again. Gareki/Nai. Reincarnation one-shot.


_"I've experienced many pains before."_

_"Yet, this still hurts."_

* * *

_"Ne, Gareki." The albino haired boy called over, skipping. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" His crimson eyes blinked rapidly, eager to hear the former thief's answer. The blonde haired man- Yogi, had been asked by Nai what reincarnation is, as Yogi had explained shortly to him. Nai, who suddenly got excited for it, thanked Yogi and skipped to find Gareki._

_Gareki's black eyes blinked at the question. Seeing Nai skipping like a five year old child, with a childish grin on his face, he sighed. Nai must be very eager to hear the answer. "Reincarnation? You know what it means?" He ensured. The respon was a nod, and he could only imagine the animal Nai is. Shaking his head at the thought, Gareki answered. _

_"Um. Not really."_

_After eagerly waiting for an answer, the answer had made Nai drop his head. He expected for his beloved to answer yes, however, it was a complete turn-out. "Why?" He spoke softly. "I mean, it would be great! If we can meet in another life.. I as a complete human, not from animal cells, and you- not doing bad things." Gareki scoffed. Bad things? Did the albino mean stealing?_

_Ah damn that matter._

_"- And Karoku wouldn't be missing." Nai smiled sadly. "Then there wouldn't be any Varuga."_

_He breathed. Turning back to face the white haired boy, he reached a hand to pat the boy's fluffy looking hair. Curling his lips to a small smile, Gareki shook his head. _

_Nai wondered why Gareki's smile that time was full of pain._

* * *

_"My whole body is overrun with the scars you left me that I can't go on anymore."_

_"Erase your image within me, please."_

* * *

Nai never thought- he never had though that he would hold his beloved who was clad in crimson red fluid. His body shook, trembling. Seeing that sight, he just wanted to puke. It was the same- but now he knows what it means.

_It's blood._

_And Gareki is dying._

"N-Nai." The dying boy said hoarsely. His voice came out small and hoarse. His throat felt like its been strangled many times. Reaching out his hand, Nai grabbed it hastily, and Gareki could feel the tremble. "I-"

"Gareki-kun, please don't speak." Tsukumo begged, searching for the fatal injury on Gareki. "It would interrupt the medical."

To her disappointment, Gareki continued speaking. "Another life, Nai?" He chuckled, as his lips showed blood. "Keep your hopes in that. But, I won't guarantee that." The boy wrinkled his nose. "'Cuz in another life, we wouldn't meet each other, and remember."

His crimson eyes widened."Gareki..." So that's why Gareki didn't really want another life?

His heart felt hollow.

"Make sure you defeat the Kafka." Nai blinked. "Avenge the people who died because of it, don't give up."

Nai didn't like where this is going.

".. Please." Yogi pleaded, eyes almost in tears. "Gareki-kun, we'll fix you up in a moment. Please, stop speaking! It will worsen your condition," His eyes glinted in sorrow. "I don't want anyone to die anymore, I won't let you die. Please, don't do this to us."

"... Huh, can't expect that." Gareki whispered. ".. Take good care of the others, Yogi."

Yogi swallowed. "Gareki-kun!"

As the last smile of him cast by, he spoke his final words. "I'm hell sorry, okay?"

His body was limp all of the sudden.

And they could only cry his name breathlessly.

* * *

_"If I could be reborn in another life, I want us to hold hands together, and will be able to be together with you a little longer."_

_"Just, a little longer."_

* * *

"Nai's been acting very weird lately, isn't he?" Jiki sighed, laying down to his hospital bed. Kiichi, who was laying on her bed, just beside him nodded. "Even though Kafka has been destroyed, and there would never be any species called Varuga, ever again."

Kiichi shrugged, flinching at her move. Jiki rolled his eyes, saying that she should be careful of her actions which she replied with a huff. "I know, _mother._" She laughed. "We were lucky to have survived from the blink of death, anyway."

"The hospital isn't that good though," The youth criticized. "... Akari-sensei would have done better."

She didn't respond. "Nai probably, just probably, feel that he doesn't have any reason to live anymore." Her aquamarine blue eyes stared at the white ceiling. "Tsukumo-senpai is dead, the same as that foolish person, Yogi."

"Karoku-san is also dead." Jiki continued. "Hirato-san is in coma, while Iva-san is also in the same condition as us."

"But after all of that, we managed to destroy the Kafka." Suddenly, a new voice startled them as the door opened and revealed a man with red hair, bandages all over his body. "They didn't die in vain." Tsukitachi smirked.

"You shouldn't move from your bed." Jiki scolded his senpai.

Tsukitachi shrugged. "Who cares? I'm pretty much good now, and I can't rest all day! Come on, it's boring." He smirked at their expressions. "Either way, I agree with Kiichi. Especially when _he_ died."

Ah, yes. _He._

"I think, whatever we do, Nai would be like that. And we can't do anything, to prevent him from committing suicide."

* * *

_"It's been years."_

_"But why are you still holding me so tight?"_

* * *

_Karoku._

_Kiichi-chan._

_Jiki-kun._

_Tsukitachi-san._

_Hirato-san._

_Akari-sensei._

_Iva-nee-san._

_Bunnies._

_Tsukumo-chan._

_Yogi._

_.. Gareki._

_Thank you for always being there with me._

He dropped a tear, as his eyes closed, into a very deep slumber that anyone can't wake him up from.

* * *

_"Someone was smiling."_

* * *

He was fifteen. As the other one was sixteen.

"Nai-kun." A beautiful blonde haired girl called over the white haired boy's name. "We're going to be late for class."

Nai, snapping out from his daze nodded at his friend, who is also a model at such young age. "Un, Tsukumo-chan. Where's Jiki-kun and Kiichi-chan?"

"They're already in class before us." Tsukumo frowned. "You woke up a bit late today, after all."

"A-Ah. I'm sorry for that."

Their eyes caught up into two upperclassman who were bickering, apparently one-sided. It sounded like a bicker, seeing that the raven haired youth rolled his eyes at the nagging blonde youth.

Accidentally, Nai's shoulder bumped into the raven haired one. Their eyes met with each other, black and red. His eyes blinked, and he spoke- something that he didn't think of.

It had suddenly came through. And his lips just spoke it out.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

* * *

**A/N; **Since my bones are healing, I typed this up as a celebration! I'm going to be healthy in a few days and can continue writing and drawing as always! :D So bye semi-hiatus!

I've been reading too much reincarnation fics, and thought I'd try this out in this fandom. Sorry people D: And I didn't really follow the plot, did I? ;w; Gomene~

I highly recommend you to hear this song while reading my story; Glutamine - glow. It's so freaking sad I can't help but type the lyrics lol.

Edited, and I decided to leave it just like this :)

Hope you enjoy! Review please? :D


End file.
